As Notas Musicais
by chishiki
Summary: Uma conversa entre um pianista e seu desastroso projeto de aprendiz. T por segurança.


**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura pertence à CLAMP.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Essa fic contém slash, yaoi, homem com homem vira lobisomem ou como você preferir chamar. Se não gosta disso, por favor, dê o fora e não venha me culpar de atentado violento ao pudor depois. Beijo.

* * *

**As Notas Musicais**

* * *

As notas preenchiam cada canto do aposento. A melodia era de uma beleza no mínimo interessante, e qualquer pessoa a apreciaria. Havia dois garotos sentados na sala de música; um deles em cima de um piano, sentado de frente para o que estava tocando.

Li Syaoran não olhava para os dedos de Hiiragivawa Eriol, e sim para o rosto tranqüilo do garoto, com o seu próprio cenho franzido. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo? Syaoran perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara tocar um piano - ou qualquer outro instrumento - e, bem, fracassara. Era uma curiosidade para ele alguém tocar um piano daquele jeito, e Eriol nem parecia estar tendo dificuldade.

Desviando finalmente os olhos castanhos muito intensos dos azuis - Syaoran já vira laivos lilases nos olhos dele - tão calmos de Eriol, ele olhou para as mãos do garoto. Os dedos fluíam de um lado para outro. A música chegou às suas notas finais e Eriol pressionou duas teclas por fim.

Ergueu o rosto e sorriu para Syaoran.

- Como fui? - perguntou de forma agradável, se inclinando para trás e se espreguiçando. Suas costas estalaram.

- Incrível - respondeu o outro, num murmúrio. Syaoran não sentia inveja, mas estava _realmente_ curioso. - Nunca entendo como você consegue. Eu sou um desastre tocando qualquer instrumento...

Eriol encarou o garoto bondosamente.

- Nem todos são tão terríveis que nem você, Syaoran - e sorriu. Syaoran revirou os olhos, sabendo que Eriol constatara um fato, e não tinha intenção de deixá-lo louco da vida. Ele saberia se tivesse.

- Pode ser - ele respondeu, se inclinando e pressionando uma tecla. O piano emitiu um sonoro _dó_ grave e Eriol riu. Segurou a mão do Syaoran, que não lutou para tirá-la do aperto firme e pressionou algumas teclas com os dedos do outro.

À medida que a rapidez aumentava, uma pequena música se formou. Syaoran estendeu a outra mão, como uma criança alegre que descobrira uma coisa nova, e Eriol a segurou. A música que ele estava tocando de repente se fez presente.

Não durou tanto quanto a primeira, só o suficiente para que Syaoran visse que "sabia" tocar piano. Bem, desde que Eriol estivesse ali também. O garoto deu um dos seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros, já que era tão sério, e Eriol o retribuiu, amigável.

- Não é difícil aprender a tocar piano, Syaoran - murmurou o mais velho, ainda segurando as mãos do outro. - Você só precisa saber que teclas pressionar, aonde tocar, quando tocar, como tocar.

- Isso soa meio poético para ter vindo de você, Eriol - disse Syaoran, começando a sentir as bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Encarou as mãos deles, com os dedos entrelaçados, mas Eriol não as soltou.

- Eu poderia ser tanto poético quando um mendigo se quisesse, meu caro. - Outro sorriso veio. Syaoran sempre observava o quanto os sorrisos do mais velho eram bondosos. Era como se ele fosse um professor, ou algo assim, mas daqueles pacientes, em que a única meta era ensinar.

- Sei disso - falou Syaoran, acenando com a cabeça. Não tinha como esconder a vermelhidão no seu rosto, mas no fundo, ele sabia que não queria ser o primeiro a romper o contato das mãos. As de Eriol eram quentes e grandes, boas de segurar. - Mas mesmo assim.

Finalmente Eriol soltou Syaoran, mas foi apenas para tocar outra música. Syaoran se inclinou para frente a ponto de seu tórax ficar apoiado nas pernas. A música que Eriol tocava era nova, uma que o mais novo nunca tinha ouvido. O objetivo da inclinação dele era observar os dedos do mais velho, apesar de saber que nunca saberia tocar que nem ele.

Num momento um tanto confuso, em que os dedos de Eriol continuaram se movendo, o que tocava o piano beijou o que estava em cima dele. A boca estava tão perto, o rosto tão distraído, que Eriol estava prestes a fazer isso. Foi mais um contato gentil dos lábios, adorável, para dizer a verdade.

Ou pelo menos antes de a música parar e os dedos ágeis de Eriol se enterrarem no cabelo de Syaoran e de o garoto surpreso notar o gosto de morango da boca do mais velho. Ele sabia que era a fruta preferida de Eriol, mas não sabia que o comia tanto para que ficasse com esse sabor.

E de repente não precisavam mais da música.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, saibam que os garotos são adolescentes nessa fic. Espero que tenham gostado, e tal, porque eu realmente gostei, e esse shipper é simplesmente ótimo. Paz e amor. _Ju_.


End file.
